Descobertas
by meSlash
Summary: O que fazer quando sua vida te leva ao impensável? Slash.Fluffy. SeverusxRemus
1. Descobertas

**Palavras:** 201

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Era Marotos**

**

* * *

  
**

**Descobertas**

Ele podia não se lembrar quando os olhares começaram, mas lembrava claramente do primeiro beijo. Foi confuso, quente, vergonhoso.

As mãos não sabiam para onde ir, a respiração muito forte, os olhos meio abertos.

Sentia a troca de saliva. Ele tinha imaginado que isso seria nojento, mas como estava enganado. Era excitante. Era fantástico sentir essa interação entre partes do corpo que não imaginava que pudessem causar essa sensação.

Um medo repentino invadiu seu coração, gelando todo seu corpo, fazendo-o se enrijecer. James Potter e Sirius Black.

Como encarar seus amigos? Como contar? Ou não contar? Mas se não contar, como esconder?

Severus percebeu sua mudança e o encarou confuso, percebeu o medo e fechou o rosto. Afastou-se cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Olhou dentro daqueles olhos negros. Como as coisas foram parar assim, dessa maneira? Abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu quando notou o cenho franzido do outro. Abaixou o rosto e a tristeza o invadiu.

Separam-se sem nada dizer um ao outro.

_Meu primeiro beijo foi com um menino. E justo um menino que meus amigos odeiam. Tem como eu estar mais ferrado?_

Caminhou de volta para o salão comunal sem estar realmente olhando o caminho.

* * *

**N/A:** _Uma série de drabbles Snupin. Não sei quando virão as próximas, mas elas virão._


	2. Ruínas de um novo amanhecer

**Palavras:** 218

**Ship:** RemusxSeverus

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Era Marotos**

* * *

**Ruínas de um novo amanhecer**

Seus amigos estavam acabados. Mortos, preso. Estava sozinho. Não conseguia compartilhar da confiança, da alegria a sua volta, a festa pelo fim d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estava a todo vapor, mas seu coração estava arrasado, destroçado, ferido.

Uma ferida que não sabia dizer se iria fechar.

Não tinha notícias dele há algum tempo, as cartas pararam de chegar e as suas começaram a voltar. Havia acontecido algo, e essa incerteza do quê, o deixava em frangalhos. E o que o deixava mais desesperado era não ter com quem conversar sobre isso, pois Lily já não estava mais lá para ouvi-lo. Ela sabia, ela percebeu os sinais que eles tentaram de todas as maneiras esconder.

Queria compartilhar seus temores, suas suspeitas, seus medos. Pensou no pequeno Harry, agora sozinho, assim como ele.

Dumbledore olhou-o com aquele maldito olhar de quem sabe demais, e disse que as coisas iriam se acertar, que ele veria um caminho.

Remus não conseguia se convencer disso. Como ele e Severus poderiam se resolver? Como com essa guerra estúpida? Como, eles estando em lados opostos nessa matança sem propósito? Como, ele não tendo noticias do moreno de olhos negros como a noite?

Sentou-se do lado de fora do jardim. Fazia dias que o bruxo maligno desaparecera, e as festividades continuavam.

E sua falta de noticias também. Estava despedaçado.

* * *

**N/A:** _Não é que teve continuação?! Tem mais algumas ainda, mas não sei com que frequencia eu vou postar. Mas não deve demorar muito não.. ^.^_


	3. Fagulhas da esperaça

**Palavras:** 246

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Last years**

**

* * *

**

**Fagulhas de esperança**

Caminhou lentamente para a cabana que Dumbledore indicou.

- Remus, preciso que você vá cuidar de uma pessoa. Mas preciso de total sigilo quanto a isso.

- Tudo bem professor Dumbledore.

Chegou em frente à porta da pequena cabana, localizada num vilarejo bruxo afastado da Europa, um lugar que não foi atingido pela guerra. Bateu na porta e não houve resposta. Resolveu testar a entrada, nenhuma magia forte trancando-a. sussurrou o contra-feitiço e entrou lentamente. Observou o interior, uma cozinha pequena, uma sala, uma porta que parecia o banheiro e outra que parecia o quarto. Caminhou lentamente e com a varinha em mãos até o quarto. Tinha se tornado um homem prevenido. Abriu a porta e viu um corpo estendido na cama, tremia levemente. Aproximou-se e tirou o lençol de cima do rosto do rapaz deitado.

Não soube dizer se o susto ou a esperança, de que seus olhos não estivessem mentindo, foi maior. Quando pôde enfim encontrar novamente aqueles olhos negros como a noite seu coração pensou que fosse uma peça pregada pelo seu subconsciente.

Severus olhou-o com surpresa, susto e medo. Mas não conseguiu se mexer muito, pois seu corpo ainda estava muito debilitado devido às lutas travadas dias antes. Se não fosse Dumbledore ele estaria morto ou louco. Apesar de que com o futuro que o aguardava ele não sabia se não seria a melhor saída.

Remus o abraçou e deixou suas lágrimas caírem, e sentiu que não era somente ele que chorava.

* * *

** N/A:** _Então, mais um capítulo, desculpem a demora, mas me enrolei um bocado. Não sei se postarei o próximo no meio da semana ou no sábado que vem. _


	4. A rotina da incerteza

**Palavras:** 220

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Lost years**

**

* * *

**

**A rotina da incerteza  
**

Severus foi julgado e não foi condenado pela intervenção de Dumbledore no julgamento. Remus sentiu-se aliviado, mas sabia que ainda não teria seu final feliz. A relação deles sempre fora complicada, não seria agora que viraria um mar de rosas.

Sentou-se no sofá da velha cabana. Havia se mudado para lá com o consentimento de Dumbledore e Severus. Cuidava da propriedade, e para sobreviver fazia pequenos trabalhos no vilarejo, hora ensinando pequenos bruxos e bruxas, ora auxiliando algum dos cidadãos mais velhos. Ninguém descobriu sobre seu pequeno inconveniente uma vez por mês, e era muito grato por isso.

Severus vinha visitá-lo muito raramente, e isso o deixava apreensivo. Não entendia toda essa reserva do moreno para com o relacionamento deles, afinal Dumbledore sempre soube e não parecia se importar. Mas Severus era um homem complexo e difícil, não adiantava argumentar.

Remus ficou muito feliz quando Severus se tornou professor em Hogwarts, e desejou poder ter um emprego como esse, mas suas esperanças não eram tão otimistas.

Os anos foram passando, Remus lia muito, se informava sobre tudo, continuava suas pesquisas contra as artes das trevas. Severus pesquisou até encontrar uma poção que fizesse Remus ter consciência sobre o lobo, para que o assassino sanguinário não ficasse mais fora de controle.

A vida parecia boa demais, e Remus tinha medo disso.

* * *

**N/A:** _Tá. Não resisti e postei hoje. E estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo._


	5. A saudade e a novidade

**Palavras:** 243

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Pedra Filosofal**

* * *

_**A saudade e a novidade  
**_

Remus sentia saudade de Severus, fazia dois meses que o moreno só mandava notícias por cartas. Mais uma dessas cartas chegou informando que Harry entrou para a _Griffyndor_ como seus pais, padrinho e Remus. Ele ficou muito feliz com a novidade e apreensivo. Sabia que Severus ainda conservava uma raiva profunda por seus amigos, e tinha medo que ele descontasse isso em Harry. Além de que ele tinha raiva também pela dívida que tinha com James, por este ter salvo sua vida naquele maldito dia na casa dos gritos.

Respondeu a carta pedindo para que o moreno o mantivesse informado sobre o pequeno Harry, e que ele não fosse desagradável só porque era filho de James e afilhado de Sirius.

Uma certa tarde no meio do ano letivo Severus veio vê-lo. Incerto de como agir perante o moreno ficou sentado em sua cadeira lendo seu livro, mas cumprimentou-o.

- Olá Severus.

- Olá Remus. – chegou perto do bruxo sentado e passou as mãos pelo cabelo do outro.

- Quer jantar? Eu ainda não jantei. – levantou-se e foi para a cozinha preparar seus pratos.

Sentaram-se na mesa e tiveram uma refeição calma. Severus sempre mantendo contato visual com os olhos amendoados. Sentira falta de Remus, por mais que não admitisse para si ou para o outro.

Severus terminou o jantar, levantou-se e caminhou em direção a Remus, estendeu sua mão e o levou para o quarto. Aquela seria uma noite para matar a saudade.


	6. A faísca da esperança ascende o coração

**Palavras:** 255

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Prisioneiro de Askaban**

* * *

**A faísca da esperança ascende o coração**

Sua alegria era tamanha que não cabia dentro de si. Seu coração batia tão forte, suas mãos suavam, suas pernas tremiam. Releu mais uma vez a carta de Dumbledore. Ele estava voltando para Hogwarts. E para ser professor! Seria professor de Harry, que agora deveria estar com treze anos.

Poderia passar mais tempo perto de Severus.

Uma pontada de dor apareceu em seu coração e seu cenho franziu conforme uma constatação chegou a sua mente. Sirius Black. Durante esses anos não o tinha realmente esquecido, mas ele não tinha ficado em primeiro plano em sua mente. O quanto será que Harry sabia sobre o padrinho e a morte de seus pais? Tentou se acalmar, dessa maneira com tudo vindo ao mesmo tempo não conseguiria se organizar e deveria partir imediatamente para arrumar suas coisas para o novo ano escolar.

Mandou uma coruja para Severus avisando e sua chegada e contando da novidade. Provavelmente o moreno já sabia dessa mudança no quadro escolar, afinal Dumbledore confiava nele. Tudo na escola Severus sabia e muitas vezes dava sugestões.

_Será que Severus me indicou para o cargo de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas? Mas ele sempre disse que gostaria de ser o professor dessa matéria_. Pegou seus livros, suas mudas de roupas e colocou no malão. Olhou em volta, para seu pequeno refugio, o local onde passou mais tempo nos últimos anos, além da própria Hogwarts.

Partiu sem olhar para trás, pensando no quanto sua vida estava mudando, e desejou que tudo fosse para melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** _Viajei e sem computador ficou impossível colocar esse capítulo. Agora estou de volta e as coisas vão começar a tomar o ritmo normal. Assim espero. Mas o próximo capítulo está em fase de nascimento, e como minha obstetra está viajando também, talvez demore um pouco. Mas vem!_


	7. Ira

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Prisioneiro de Askaban**

* * *

**Ira**

Remus ganhou um dormitório seu no castelo por aquele ano. Dumbledore sabiamente percebeu que o romance deles não requisitava um quarto em conjunto, já que Severus continuava reservado e distante. Além de que deveriam manter a aparência de espião de Severus, e para isso, a escola ficar sabendo que eles estavam juntos não era bom. Além de que ele nem tinha mais certeza de que Severus estava com ele. Começou a relembrar os momentos do trem. Harry era a cara de James, incrível! E pelo que Severus havia lhe contado puxou a veia para se meter em problemas dele e de Sirius. Esse pensamento trouxe um frio repentino a sua coluna. Sirius fugiu de Askaban e agora possivelmente estaria atrás de Harry. Porque as coisas tinham que ser assim? Porque ele teve que trair os amigos? Sentou-se no parapeito da janela olhando para o céu negro com diversas estrelas salpicadas, e vagou por lembranças dolorosas.

Severus estava particularmente irritado nesses tempos com a noticia de que Black havia fugido da prisão. Nunca gostara dele nos seus tempos de aluno, e tinha ciúmes dele com Remus que beirava a insanidade. Esse fantasma esteve sempre em seu relacionamento, pois acreditava que eles foram amantes em algum momento, apesar do outro negar. Mas ele escutara boatos deste relacionamento. E agora esse maldito fantasma voltava para assombrar sua vida.

Ver Remus indo em direção à casa dos gritos com aqueles moleques fez seu sangue ferver. E ver Sirius e Remus se abraçando o cegou.

_Meu amigo é inocente! _Remus repetia mentalmente sem nem acreditar. Estava imensamente feliz por isso, mas uma coisa o preocupava. Severus. Ele teria muito trabalho com o moreno de olhos negros.

* * *

_**N/A:** Eu sei que não tenho desculpas. Mas o que posso fazer se o muso me abandonou por todo esse tempo? Abrir o word e nenhuma palavra sair da sua mente pro pc é triste e frustrante! Mas hoje consegui escrever esse capítulo! \o/_

_O outro tem um comecinho, mas ainda não terminei e não sei como farei o final deles também. Pensei em postar só quando tudo tivesse terminado, mas quem sabe algumas coisas que vocês falem não me ajudem a decidir o que fazer? Então, sintam-se livres para me dar sugestões! ^.^_


	8. Tudo errado

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Tudo errado**

Arrumando sua mala para voltar ao casebre no vilarejo Remus desejou que ele pudesse fazer as pazes com Severus. Mas o moreno estava ainda mais distante e não permitia sequer que Remus lhe dirigisse a palavra. Sirius tinha voltado para a casa que fora de seus pais. Era o local mais seguro para um fugitivo.

Colocando suas posses em seus lugares, pegou um livro e sentou-se na poltrona perto da lareira. Tinha pensado que finalmente poderia ter uma vida normal, ser um professor, ter um emprego e se acertar com o homem que amava. Pena que tudo foi por água a baixo. Seu segredo já não era mais segredo, sua amizade com Sirius não voltou a ser o que era. E seu relacionamento, se é que poderia chamá-lo assim, já não existia mais.

Soltou um longo suspiro pensando no que fazer. Deveria insistir com Severus ou deixar como estava. Não queria que o outro o odiasse, como viu em seus olhos naquela noite de seu reencontro com Sirius. Seria ciúme o que via por trás daquela raiva toda? Muito improvável.

Diante desse pensamento absurdo deu um meio sorriso e abriu o livro para ler e se desligar um pouco do mundo.

* * *

N/A: Obrigado pelas reviwes, fico super empolgada de ter gente gostando e acompanhando. O próximo já comecei, assim que terminar já posto. bjux


	9. Fúria

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

* * *

**Fúria**

Severus andava de um lado para outro pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos. Não bastava aquele degenerado ter fugido, ele ainda tinha que vir se encontrar com Remus! Não conseguia engolir a audácia de Remus em abraçar aquele cretino.

Pouco se importou que o segredo de Remus fosse revelado, que ele fosse obrigado a se demitir e que agora voltasse pros braços de Black. Mas aquele pensamento o fez ver tudo em vermelho. Como ele podia simplesmente perdoar tudo, todos aqueles anos? Pensou nos momentos que tinham compartilhado ao longo dos últimos anos. Ele podia não ser o homem mais expressivo da face da terra, mas sempre deixou bem claro seus sentimentos para com o castanho. Tudo jogado na lama simplesmente porque aquele maldito voltou.

Sua vontade era azarar Black, e também Remus. Mas respirou fundo. Não daria o gosto do descontrole para aqueles dois. Pegou um pergaminho e começou a rabiscar anotações sobre próximos passos, estratégias e demais atitudes a serem tomadas devido à movimentação do lord e seus comparsas.

* * *

N/A: Mais um! \o/


	10. O entremeio

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

* * *

**O entremeio**

Os dias foram passando e o novo ano letivo chegou. Este ano haveria o Torneio Tri Bruxo no castelo e isso não poderia tirar mais Severus de seu eixo. Um antigo companheiro estaria rondando o castelo e por isso seu disfarce precisava ser perfeito. Afinal nunca se sabe onde está a lealdade de alguém.

Dumbledore não perdia uma única oportunidade de fazer algum comentário sobre o casebre e seu ocupante. E isso enervava o moreno mais do que ele ainda estava. Tentava ignorar, mas as palavras pareciam mais teimosas do que quem as proferiu e permaneciam em sua cabeça.

Certo dia estava indo coletar alguns ingredientes para poções na floresta quando uma coruja apareceu. Abriu o envelope que não tinha nada escrito e deu um pequeno sorriso ao reconhecer a letra em seu interior. _Então deu o primeiro passo._ Ao ler a carta seu sorriso morreu, nada sobre eles, somente uma pequena nota perguntando sobre a mata cão, se ele poderia continuar fornecendo-a.

Resolveu ir até o casebre naquele mesmo dia. _Se o tom era profissional, eu sabia muito bem ser profissional._

* * *

N/A: Sim, eu até tentei ter mais ação e amor e entendimento, mas eu simplesmente não consegui sem ter esse capítulo intermediário... ^.^  
Minha ideia pro próximo é algo mais legal. bjux


	11. Embocasda

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

* * *

**Emboscada**

O casebre estava completamente vazio! Como ele não poderia estar lá? Severus não demorou muito pra entender o que tinha acontecido. _Black!_ Óbvio que Remus estaria com seu amante, ele não ficaria mais naquela casa, já que não tinha serventia alguma. Voltou para o castelo e mandou a poção por coruja, sem nenhuma nota a mais ou a menos.

Severus andava pior do que nunca esse ano. A presença de Karkaroff no castelo, Potter no torneio, Moody atormentando, tudo isso contribuía para piorar ainda mais seu humor. Remus não mandou mais notícias, a única coisa que Severus sabia era que ele recebia a poção.

Depois da prova do lago Remus foi até o diretor para conversar com ele, e acidentalmente, ou claro que não, eles se esbarraram. Severus travou a mandíbula e tentou nem olhar na direção do lupino. Remus sorriu e cumprimentou o moreno, mas não recebeu resposta.

Quando a conversa no gabinete terminou, Severus se retirou ficou olhando para onde o outro tinha estado. Estava já na porta de seus aposentos quando uma mão o segurou pelo pescoço e mordeu seu pescoço. "Fugindo?"


	12. O controle

**Ship:** Snupin (Severus Snape x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

* * *

**O controle**

"Eu já esperei demais." A foz era dura e áspera. Severus respirava de maneira controlada, mantendo seu rosto inexpressivo. "Eu não sou idiota, e essa sua cara feia não assusta." O moreno foi arremessado contra a parede, batendo a cabeça na pedra e sentindo uma dor forte, mas não permitiu que nenhum gemido saísse de sua garganta, travou o maxilar e aguentou firme.

Levantou e ajeitou as vestes. "O que quer aqui?" A pergunta saiu rude e cuspida.

"O que quero?" Sorriu torto e caminhou perigosamente até o professor. Mais uma vez Severus sentiu aquela mão em seu pescoço e seus pés perderem o chão. "Muito engraçado você perguntar isso. Posso querer tantas coisas. Será que você não consegue nem imaginar?" O aperto envolta de sua traqueia aumentou, mas tentou respirar tranquilamente, de forma que o ar chegasse até seus pulmões e seu cérebro.

"Não estou aqui para jogar adivinhação." Respondeu como se fosse o dono da situação e não quem estava sendo sufocado.

"Você deveria se atentar para a sutileza dessa disciplina, Severus, veria que no fundo ela é perfeita." Sussurrou perigosamente em seu ouvido. "Mas como a brincadeira pode ficar ainda melhor, vou ser direto. Q-u-e-r-o v-o-c-ê, S-e-v." Remus falou pausadamente e sedutoramente e atacou a boca do moreno, sem deixar forma dele se desvencilhar. Como se Severus quisesse sair dali naquele momento.


End file.
